


Uchiha, Jangan Membuat Isterimu Marah

by unmijoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmijoon/pseuds/unmijoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang peka. Namun bukan berarti dia tak cukup sensitif untuk tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan suasana di rumahnya. Demi Raja Tengu penguasa tanah para Uchiha. Sebenarnya kutukan apa yang kau tanamkan pada pria malang Uchiha yang membuat marah para isteri? Untuk SHDL 2014. RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchiha, Jangan Membuat Isterimu Marah

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Fvvn.**

**Warning : Standard applied.**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**SasuHina Days Love [SHDL] 2014**

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang peka. Namun bukan berarti dia tak cukup sensitif untuk tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan suasana di rumahnya.

Suasana di meja makan malam sangat sepi. Lebih sepi dari biasanya mengingat yang menghuni meja makan memang hanya dua orang manusia. Kenyataan bahwa kedua penghuni itu termasuk orang yang irit bicara juga menambah poin keheningan makin meninggi.

Tapi keheningan malam ini sangat berbeda. Sepi yang biasanya selalu terasa menenangkan. Selalu sepi yang hangat. Dan malam ini, Sasuke—salah seorang penghuni—berani bersumpah kalau sesekali bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bukan karena udara bulan Nopember yang memang makin dingin. Juga bukan karena penghangat ruangan tidak berfungsi optimal. Sasuke yakin kalau bulu kuduknya yang meremang ada hubungannya suasana sepi di meja makan. Sasuke juga yakin hawa dingin itu berasal dari rekan makan malamnya.

Di seberang Sasuke sana ada isterinya yang melahap makan malamnya dengan pelan. Mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat perlahan. Sama seperti biasanya.

Sekali pandang tak ada yang aneh, 'kan? Harusnya, sih begitu. Tapi tentu saja ada. Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dalam limabelas menit terakhir ini—bukan, tepatnya sejak Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di rumah—dia selalu merinding. Tidak ada sambutan hangat yang biasa Sasuke temukan. Tidak ada senyuman kecil yang manis nan hangat. Hanya ada gumaman " _okaerinasai_ " dari arah dapur yang sangat lirih—terima kasih pada telinganya yang tajam—tempat isterinya menyiapkan makan malam.

Begitu Sasuke selesai melepas sepatu dan berganti sandal lalu berjalan menuju kamar, tidak ada pertanyaan biasa yang menanyakan apakah Sasuke mau mandi dulu atau istirahat sebentar. Hal yang pasti ditanyakan walau sesibuk apapun isterinya di dapur sana. Yang kalau tak begitu sibuk akan menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke melepas jas. Yang paling jelas ada yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah sekarang ini. Saat makan malam. Biasanya wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi isteri Sasuke sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu mengajak Sasuke berbincang ringan sambil makan. Kebiasaan yang keduanya lakukan semenjak pendekatan sebelum berpacaran.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, sepertinya roman muka isterinya juga sangat berbeda. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyuman itu amat sangat sepi. Sekilas mengingatkan Sasuke pada ekspresi ayah dan kakaknya di kantor. Juga ayah mertua dan sepupu sang isteri. Atau kata teman-temannya sama seperti mukanya—yang ia akui kebenarannya saat bercermin. Mungkin bisa Sasuke golongkan sebagai ekspresi ... dingin?

Huh? Yang benar saja? Selama ini, yang Sasuke tahu dia adalah wanita paling lembut di antara wanita yang dikenalnya—selain ibunya. Dia memang pendiam, pribadinya yang pada dasarnya pemalulah yang menjadi awal kenapa dia jarang mengeluarkan suara. Walau begitu, jika dia memiliki pendapat dia tidak akan ragu untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Tentu saja dengan suaranya yang lirih nan pelan.

Apa mungkin isterinya ini sedang marah? Tapi seingat Sasuke ketika wanita di depannya ini marah, dia akan mengatakan langsung penyebab kemarahannya. Atau kalau dia terlanjur marah, dia akan menangis. Walau di tengah makan sekalipun. Lalu dia akan mengatakan apa yang membuat dia marah sambil terisak pelan. Lalu Sasuke akan meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lalu isterinya yang manis itu akan membuat Sasuke berjanji dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis di tengah basahnya wajah setelah mendengar janji yang Sasuke ucapkan. _Kami_ - _sama_! Kenapa Kau ciptakan para pria Uchiha lemah terhadap air mata wanita yang mereka sayangi?

Hm ... kalau dipikir lagi, Sasuke lebih memilih kalau isterinya ini menangis. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi wanitanya yang marah semacam ini. Kalau isterinya menangis Sasuke bisa saja mengambilkan tisu untuk menghapus airmatanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Atau langsung meminta maaf. Isterinya pasti memaafkannya. Apapun kesalahan yang pernah Sasuke buat. Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke yakini selama ini.

Yang Sasuke tahu isterinya tidak pernah marah tanpa alasan. Wanita yang memiliki darah Hyuuga itu adalah wanita yang lembut. Hyuuga Hinata—nama gadis isteri Sasuke—adalah wanita yang amat sangat jarang marah. Dan Hinata yang sudah menyandang nama Uchiha selama tiga tahun ini saat ini sedang marah. Hanya saja bukan tangisan dan wajah sedih yang Sasuke temui ketika Hinata marah seperti biasanya. Namun wajah dingin dan ekspresi luka yang ada di sana.

Eh? Jadi Sasuke sudah berbuat salah? Benar-benar tanpa sadar? Kira-kira apa yang Sasuke perbuat?

Sasuke mulai memelankan kunyahannya. Pasukan memori dalam otaknya mulai menggali ingatan terakhir keadaan Hinata sebelum marah.

Hm ... ayolah Uchiha Sasuke. Kau terkenal dengan otak jeniusmu. Mengingat adalah hal yang terhitung mudah bagimu, bukan? Apalagi kalau menyangkut isterimu. Tidak usah memori lama. Minimal sejak bangun tidur saja. Ayo—

Ah, benar. Sasuke ingat. Tadi pagi Hinata masih semangat—sangat bersemangat malah. Senyumnya masih ada. Yang menurut Sasuke justru lebih cerah dan lebih hangat melebihi sinar matahari. Walau pelan, Sasuke juga mendengar lelaguan lirih berasal dari bibir sang isteri. Langkahnya yang biasa mondar mandir ke sana kemari menyiapkan sarapan terlihat seperti sebuah tarian.

Terdengar seperti Sasuke yang berlebihan? Tidak. Cara Hinata melangkah tadi pagi begitu tertata. Seperti sebuah tarian.

Kemudian Sasuke ingat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu saat mengantarnya berangkat kerja. Di sebelah pintu pengemudi mobil sebelum mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke. Sesuatu seperti ...

**.**

**-[SasuHina Fanfiction]-**

**.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak lupa janji kita semalam untuk hari ini, 'kan?"

"Hm?" Sasuke sedang memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai memanaskan mesin saat Hinata mengatakannya. Begitu selesai dan akan menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang dimaksud, Hinata sudah memotongnya dengan kecupan di pipi.

"Aku akan menunggu Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya seraya berdiri tegap dan menutup pintu mobil.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat. Setibanya di kantor nanti dia akan mengecek jadwalnya hari ini dan mengingat apa yang—sepertinya—dijanjikannya semalam.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke, melambaikan tangan menyuruh Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela pintu mobil yang sudah ia turunkan. " _Ittekimasu_." Bisiknya saat mengecup kening Hinata.

Walau sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak menikah, rona merah samar masih saja sudi mampir di pipi putih Hinata. Awalnya Hinata pribadi mengira kalau itu adalah bukti dari wujud pemalunya. Tapi semakin lama pendapat itu berubah. Akhirnya Hinata percaya kalau warna merah yang selalu timbul di pipinya itu reaksi alami. Bukan karena malu.

" _Un_. _Itterasshai_."

**.**

**-[SasuHina Fanfiction]-**

**.**

... ah, benar juga. Tadi pagi Hinata menyinggung soal janji.

Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke janjikan semalam? Kalau tidak salah ingat, semalam Sasuke memang pulang tepat saat makan malam seperti biasanya. Makan malam berdua seperti biasanya. Berbincang seperti biasanya. Dan tidur seperti—tunggu. Tidak, tidur semalam tidak seperti biasanya. Semalam Sasuke beranjak ke kamar lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah makan siang hari itu Juugo masuk ke kantornya dan mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang harus diperiksa oleh Sasuke. Yang diperiksanya itu bukan dalam bentuk dokumen yang bisa Sasuke lakukan di kantornya. Yang artinya Sasuke harus meninggalkan kantor.

Ugh, mengingat masalah di kantor kemarin siang membuat amarah Sasuke kembali.

Hm ... lalu semalam begitu hampir terlelap sepertinya Sasuke mendengar sebuah bisikan ...

" _Gochisousama_ ," gumaman lirih dari seberang meja membawa Sasuke kembali dari petualangannya menggali ingatan.

Sial! Sekarang Sasuke sudah tahu alasan isterinya bersikap dingin kepadanya malam ini. Sasuke harus segera meminta maaf. Dia tidak khawatir akan diusir dari kamar. Isterinya tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Tapi mungkin itu lebih baik. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tetap tidur di tempat yang sama dengan isterinya, namun tidak merasakan kehangatan. Hanya punggung yang dingin yang didapatnya. Tidak tidak tidak tidak dan tidak. Sasuke tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi? Sasuke yakin itu akan lebih menyakitkan daripada tinju Naruto atau tamparan Sakura.

Maka dari itu setelah menggumamkan ' _gochisousama'_ dengan lirih Sasuke segera mengangkat peralatan makannya dan segera membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Sebelum makin terlambat Sasuke juga segera menghentikan Hinata yang akan kembali ke meja makan dan membereskan meja.

"Hinata," Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata berusaha menghentikan. Berhasil, iya. Tapi tidak membuat Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan menatapnya. Tak aneh kalau Sasuke merasa sakit di dada. "Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya."

Membereskan meja makan dan mencuci serta mengeringkan piring, itu maksud Sasuke. Hinata paham itu. Dua puluh enam tahun hidup bersama pria irit bicara membuatnya mudah memahami apa yang dimaksud dalam setiap perkataan mereka.

Di pihak Sasuke sejujurnya dia sudah menyiapkan diri—mental tentu saja—akan tanggapan yang akan dia dapatkan dari Hinata. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan hatinya kalau seandainya Hinata hanya akan memberikan gumaman lirih tanda persetujuan. Lirih nan dingin, tak apa. Sasuke memaksakan mentalnya untuk siap. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia harus mengantisipasi lebih dari itu. Nyatanya yang ia dapat bukan gumaman dingin dari Hinata. Bahkan sekadar melirik Sasuke saja tidak. Hinata terus bungkam dan secara perlahan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Berjalan menjauhi area tempat makan, berjalan semakin jauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidur di lantai dua.

Andai Sasuke sedang berada di kutub utara, Sasuke yakin jiwanya yang membeku saat ini akan sama seperti halnya andai dia yang berjalan santai dengan baju tipis di sana.

Demi Raja _Tengu_ penguasa tanah para Uchiha. Sebenarnya kutukan apa yang kau tanamkan pada pria malang Uchiha yang membuat marah para isteri?

Entahlah. Yang Sasuke tahu, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah menjadi pria Uchiha sejati. Yang Sasuke tahu, rumor yang mengatakan pria Uchiha akan sangat lemah pada wanitanya ternyata bukan rumor belaka. Seorang pria Uchiha tidak akan menjadi Uchiha sejati sebelum merasakan kutukan Raja _Tengu_.

Duh, Raja _Tengu_. Ini terlalu berat ...

**.**

**-[SasuHina Fanfiction]-**

**.**

Malam belum terlalu larut. Jauh dari kata larut sejujurnya. Jarum panjang saja belum mencapai angka enam setelah jarum pendek melewati angka delapan. Singkatnya, jam digital baru menunjukkan angka 8:25 malam. Biasanya jam-jam segini Sasuke sedang menemani Hinata menonton acara keluarga di tv. Atau sedang membaca bacaan ringan atau dokumen yang dibawanya pulang ditemani teh hangat dengan Hinata membaca bukunya di sofa depan tv. Tapi Sasuke harus ingat kalau malam ini tidak sama seperti malam-malam biasanya. Sosok yang sedang berbaring menyamping di sisi ranjang dengan selimut hampir mengubur badannya itu sedang dan masih marah padanya. Menawarkan diri untuk melakukan tugas di dapur setelah makan dan menyiapkan sendiri air untuk mandi tidak akan membuat kemarahan Hinata mereda. Sasuke juga berani bersumpah kalau tindakannya itu juga bukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dengan mudah. Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata beristirahat lebih awal. Perasaan marah jauh lebih gampang membuat tubuh merasa lelah. Begitu yang Ino katakan saat kuliah dulu.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi lampu kamar sudah meredup. Lampu utama sudah tak menyala digantikan sepasang lampu di masing-masing sisi ranjang. Sasuke bersyukur walau dalam keadaan marah Hinata tidak mematikan seluruh lampu. Kebiasaan sejak kecil Hinata adalah menyendiri dalam kegelapan di saat hatinya sedang tak keruan. Begitu yang dikatakan Hanabi. Akan tetapi sosoknya yang tak bergerak sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke bernapas lega.

Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri ranjang. Dia tidak serta merta menuju sisi di mana seharusnya dia berbaring. Melainkan dia menuju ke sisi di mana Hinata berada. Dia harus mendapatkan maaf Hinata malam ini juga. Ah, bukan. Minimal Sasuke tidak mendapatkan perlakuan dingin lagi sebelum memejamkan mata. Kalau tidak ... Sasuke yakin dia tak akan bisa terlelap.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke pelan. Karena tak mendapatkan respon berlebih, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang, tepat menghadap wajah Hinata. "Aku ... aku minta maaf tidak menepati janjiku hari ini."

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak permintaan maafnya saat melihat pundak Hinata tiba-tiba menegang saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata janji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat janji yang kuucapkan kemarin malam. Aku bahkan hampir tidak ingat pernah berjanji padamu."

Sasuke tahu apa yang ia katakan semakin membuat Hinata sakit hati. Tidak menepati janji saja sudah membuatnya sakit dan marah seperti ini. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan pengakuan yang jujur? Tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata akan semakin sakit kalau Sasuke memberikan alasan yang mengada-ada. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan jujur akan membawa hasil yang lebih baik. Merupakan sebuah kesepakatan tak tertulis antara Sasuke dan Hinata saat melakukan janji pernikahan dulu.

Isakan lirih dan lelehan airmata tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti membuat pengakuan. Justru itu merupakan kesempatan bagi Sasuke mendapatkan maaf Hinata. Itu artinya Hinata mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kemarin adalah hari yang berat untukku di kantor. Aku pulang sangat kelelahan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak ingat apa saja yang telah kulakukan setelah mandi semalam. Yang aku tahu tubuhku yang kelelahan membuatku segera berbaring. Aku akui aku mendengar apa yang kaukatakan semalam samar-samar. Mungkin aku melewatkan janji itu. Atau mungkin aku menjanjikannya padamu tanpa sadar."

Hinata masih terisak lirih. Airmata sudah tentu makin deras keluar. Hinata bahkan mulai menguburkan wajahnya dalam selimut.

"Lalu siang tadi tiba-tiba _otousan_ datang ke kantorku. Mengajakku makan siang bersama di rumah dan mengatakan kalau _okaasan_ ingin bertemmu denganku dan minta bantuanku. Ya Tuhan," Sasuke yang sudah melipat tangan di ranjang dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan sekarang menguburkan wajahnya di sana, "aku bahkan melupakan barang titipan _kaasan_ untukmu di mobil. Maafkan aku Hinata—"

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini terpotong karena Hinata memeluk kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba saat dia mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Hinata saat meminta maaf.

"Hiks. Sasuke _no_ _baka_." Hinata yang sekarang sudah memeluk kepala Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah berbaring berbisik pelan. Sasuke akui jauh di hatinya ada rasa lega setelah mendengar suara Hinata. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau Hinata sudah menerima permintaan maafnya.

" _Gomen_ ," Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengusap kepalanya, "seharusnya aku menyisihkan waktu untuk memastikan kembali janjiku. Kau bahkan sudah mengingatkanku tadi pagi. Aku tahu saat itu aku sudah melupakan janjiku. Aku seharusnya—"

" _Mou ii_ ," untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"Aku juga harus minta maaf padamu. Aku membuatmu berjanji tanpa tahu keadaanmu saat itu. Aku terlalu dibutakan kesenanganku sendiri sampai tidak melihat wajah lelahmu. Aku ... seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga minta maaf karena ketidakpekaanku sendiri yang membuatku marah padamu. Aku jadi semakin marah pada diriku sendiri yang marah padamu. Aku—" Hinata makin menguburkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Membuat piyama yang Sasuke kenakan basah.

Hening sejenak menyapa mereka. Hanya isakan tangis dan bunyi samar usapan tangan Sasuke di rambut Hinata yang terdengar.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak menepati janjiku hari ini. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

" _Un_. Aku juga minta maaf sudah marah pada Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ mau memaafkanku?"

"Kautahu kalau kau tak memerlukan itu. Yang lebih penting, apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Kautahu, aku pribadi merasa tak nyaman duduk seperti ini. Kau pasti lebih tak nyaman dariku, 'kan?"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat badannya, mendudukkan diri di ranjang sembari membawa Hinata bangun. Hinata sama sekali enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata, kau sudah membuat piyamaku basah. Kau tidak mau membuat suamimu masuk angin hanya karena tidur mengenakan piyama basah oleh airmatamu 'kan?" Sasuke hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tak disangka-sangka dia mendapatkan _reward_ cubitan di punggung. Sasuke memang payah dalam hal ini.

"Hei, ayo angkat wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat senyum di wajahmu sebelum tidur. Aku tidak mau tidurku tidak nyenyak atau paling buruk lagi mendapatkan mimpi buruk karena tak melihat senyummu. Kautahu—"

"Hentikan." Sepertinya malam ini semua perkataan Sasuke selalu terpotong. "Tidak cocok."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak cocok merayu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak sedang merayu."

"Apalagi pada intinya semuanya berisi keegoisan Sasuke- _kun_ saja."

"Hah?"

Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau sekarang kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Sasuke tidak cocok merayu karena semua berisi keegoisannya saja? Apa maksudnya?

"Hei," Sasuke memaksa Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dibilang memaksa pun Sasuke hanya melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hinata di lehernya dan mendorong pundak Hinata pelan. "hentikan tangisanmu. Kautahu 'kan kalau pria tidak akan tahan melihat wanita menangis? Dan kautahu itu juga tak baik untukmu saat ini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangannya yang sudah menganggur ia gunakan untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya. Sasuke sangat benci kalau melihat airmata. Katanya itu hanya membuat Sasuke merasa lemah, tak berguna.

"Nah, sekarang mana senyumnya?"

Gemas, Hinata memukul dada Sasuke main-main. "Mana bisa semudah itu."

"Mudah, 'kan? Bukankah kau yang bilang senyum itu hal yang paling mudah. Kau hanya perlu menarik ke dua ujung bibirmu ke atas. Dari itu saja sebuah senyum akan terbentuk."

"Mana mungkin aku memberimu senyuman kosong seperti itu?" sungguh, Hinata tak bohong kalau tangan kanannya gatal ingin menarik rambut Sasuke.

"Itu lebih baik bagiku daripada tidak sama sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu tidur tak nyenyak tiap melihatmu menangis. Ini bukan gombalan, lho. Aku bahkan pernah bermimpi buruk setelah membuatmu menangis dulu."

"He? Benarkah?"

"Hm, maka dari itu aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak membuatmu marah. Selama ini kau selalu menangis kalau marah padaku. Jadi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin manjauhkanmu dari marah. Ah, benar. Hinata, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Wajah Sasuke yang mendadak serius membuat Hinata mengurungkan diri untuk menanggapi dengan candaan. Apalagi kedua tangan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah parkir di kedua bahunya. Itu tandanya apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan sangat sangat serius.

"Jangan menangis di depanmu?"

"Itu juga. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang lebih penting? Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang kalau dia tidak bisa kalau melihat airmata? Lalu?

"Kumohon, tolong jangan mendiamiku lagi. Tolong jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Itu lebih buruk dari airmatamu. Lebih buruk dari babak belur dipukuli Naruto atau ditampar Sakura. Kautahu, tadi aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Rasanya aku—"

Oh, _my_. Efek marah Hinata sepertinya memang sangat tak bagus bagi kesehatan mental Sasuke. Semua yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat ini sangat berlebihan. Sasuke yang sangat terkenal arogannya semasa sekolah dan kuliah itu bisa sekacau ini. Diam-diam Hinata merasa bangga bisa mendapati sisi lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sebagian dari dirinya yang lain juga merasa tak enak.

"—aku akan mencoba mulai saat ini aku akan mencatat semua yang aku janjikan padamu. Aku—"

Karena merasa bersalah bercampur gemas mendapati Sasuke seperti itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghentikan racauan Sasuke dengan menarik kepala Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sudah jelas sekarang, semua kalimat yang Sasuke keluarkan akan terpotong sebelum selesai. Selamat, Sasuke. Ini rekor terbaikmu berkali-kali tak menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke- _kun_ kalau Sasuke- _kun_ lupa."

Sasuke menerima dengan senang hati pelukan hangat yang ditawarkan Hinata. Bayangkan betapa lega dan bahagianya Sasuke saat ini. Setelah hampir tiga jam mendapatkan perlakuan dari belahan jiwa, apa lagi yang paling membahagiakan kalau bukan tawaran pelukan hangat.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Beri tahu aku sekarang jadwal cekmu bulan depan."

"Eh? 'Kan masih lama."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan memasukannya ke pengingat di ponselku sekarang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke- _kun_ kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Lebih dari itu, sekarang sudah malam. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti sangat lelah juga karena semua ini. Kita istirahat saja. Oke?" tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hanya desahan napas panjang yang menjawab Hinata. Setelah itu dengan penuh keengganan Sasuke melepas pelukan secara perlahan.

" _Oyasumi_ ," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan beranjak dari tempatnya semula lalu berjalan memutari ranjang menuju sisi berlawanan dari Hinata. Dengan perlahan pula Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan diri. Sedikit terkejut saat merasakan Hinata yang mendekatkan diri dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sasuke. Sebagai tanggapan Sasuke juga mengembalikan dengan gestur yang sama.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hm? Kupikir kau memintaku untuk istirahat."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tadi Sasuke- _kun_ bilang tadi siang Sasuke- _kun_ makan siang di tenpat _kaasan_ , 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Tiba-tiba aku juga ingin bertemu _kaasan_ dan memakan masakan _kaasan_. Mau tidak Sasuke-kun mengantarku ke sana besok siang?"

"Hm. Akan kuusahakan. Sebelum itu juga kita harus memberi tahu _kaasan_ kedatangan kita. Supaya _kaasan_ bisa bersiap."

" _Arigato_."

"Hm."

" _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Oyasumi_."

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup mata Sasuke mengecup kembali kening Hinata. Akhirnya malam ini Sasuke bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyak. Semua kekhawatiran yang menghantui Sasuke lenyap tanpa bekas.

Sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi Sasuke juga membuat catatan pribadi untuk diingatnya sendiri untuk yang akan datang. Jangan pernah membuat orang kamu sayangi marah, sedih, menangis. Terutama jika yang kamu sayangi adalah isterimu yang sedang hamil. Janji Sasuke menemani Hinata cek bulanan ke dokter kandungan yang Sasuke lupakan—tak sengaja sebenarnya—membuatnya akan jauh lebih berhati-hati.

Ah, Sasuke juga jadi ingat. Kelak jika anaknya lahir—dan andai anak itu seorang lelaki—Sasuke akan mengajarinya untuk tak pernah mengecewakan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Oh, Sasuke juga mungkin harus menceritakan rumor turun temurun keluarga Uchiha—yang mulai Sasuke percayai kebenarannya saat ini—tentang Raja _Tengu_ dan kutukannya pada pria Uchiha. Seperti yang pernah Tobi- _jiisama_ ceritakan padanya dulu. Tak apa kalau anaknya nanti hanya menggapnya hanya cerita belaka. Toh sebelumnya Sasuke juga berpendapat sama. Tapi minimal Sasuke sudah menceritakannya. Kata orang bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Sasuke juga harus mengantisipasi.

Ah, sungguh hari yang melelahkan ...

**.**

**-[SasuHina Fanfiction]-**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di depan kantor Sasuke.

Sepertinya hukuman Sasuke belum sepenuhnya selesai. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu kantor Sasuke, tepat di sofa di ruang tunggu ada Hyuuga Neji. Duduk dengan tenangnya menatap lurus ke arah datangnya Sasuke. Sudah jelas kalau sepupu satu-satunya sang isteri itu sedang menunggunya. Perasaan Sasuke langsung memburuk. Sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan pasti akan terjadi.

Sebuah getaran dari saku celana membuyarkan apapun yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. Ada mail masuk. Dari Hinata.

 **Subject:** _**Gomennasai** _

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu. Mungkin saat ini Neji- _niisan_ sedang menunggu Sasuke- _kun_ di depan kantor. Kemarin aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah Hyuuga dan bertemu dengan Neji- _niisan_. Karena masih dalam keadaan marah tanpa sadar aku curhat padanya. Jadi kemungkinan besar Neji- _niisan_ akan mendatangimu hari ini. Begitu aku ingat tadi aku langsung menghubungi rumah Hyuuga tapi sayangnya kata Hanabi- _chan_ , Neji- _niisan_ sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi aku tidak sempat memberi tahu Neji- _niisan_ kalau aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tolong maafkan atas kecerobohanku. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa menghadapi Nehi- _niisan_. _Ganbatte_ _kudasai_."

Ugh, Hinata- _koi_ , kau sangat terlambat.

"Sasuke- _teme_!"

Ah, sepertinya hari ini akan jadi sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Ada Neji, ada Naruto. Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi Sai akan muncul.

Oh, Raja _Tengu_. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Hinata marah kemarin. Oleh karena itu, tolong sudahi hukumanmu.

**.**

**-[Fin]-**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Amai Corner: *siiiiiiiiiiiiing* [dari sudut nun jauh di sana Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan saringan serta rinnegannya] Chibaku tensei! [barang-barang di sekitar Amai melayang menuju Amai berusaha mengurung Amai]
> 
> Gomen kudasaiiiiiii... [lempar Hinata]
> 
> Ugh, setelah sekian lama tak mampir ke archive SasuHina, sekalinya kembali Amai malah mem-bully Sasuke. Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi. Selain ide fluff untuk mereka hanya ide ini yang sudi mampir di otak kusut Amai. Bukannya Amai ga sayang sama Sasuke. Justrus karna Amai sayang Sasuke jadi ada sedikit(?)rasa ingin mem-bully. Minna-chama juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan pada orang yang disayang? Iya kan? /nyari alesan aja lu, Mai/
> 
> Nah, tentang fanfik ini, semoga temanya dapat yah. Walau sangat amat tersirat. Tak terlihat tapi ada lho.
> 
> Sebelum Amai akhiri, Amai ucapkan selamat SasuHina Days Love 2014 [ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Amai hanya ikut SHDL ke2 dan ini yah? Koh kaya ambil itungan genap yah? /absurd]
> 
> Last but not least, review, Minna-chama? *wink*
> 
> Purwokerto, 16 Oktober 2014.
> 
> [Salju yang Manis]
> 
> bisa dibaca jg di https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10761000/1/Uchiha-Jangan-Membuat-Isterimu-Marah


End file.
